Twisted Fate/Strategy
Skill usage *Due to having the highest non-global non-ultimate range in-game, he can harass very well. This makes him a good pick for mid lane. While the projectiles are slow moving, the long range of the cards often catch enemies by surprise. * has multiple utilities. can help stay in lane longer as he regains mana back faster. is very useful when chasing down an enemy or when ganking since it stuns the enemy it hits. can help push, farm, gank, or chase down an enemy because it deals splash damage and slows the targets hit. *It is generally a good plan to have a card already chosen by before using , especially if you're going to land close to your enemy. You should lock onto and then activate and its secondary effect, , to gank an enemy. *You can also use while channeling gate, allowing for a faster due to not having to spend time locking onto . *The three different cards in are in a set rotation. , then , then , and it repeats; the starting card may differ each time you use , but it will always follow that rotation. This rotation is very important to allow you to predict the time it will take for you to lock in a card and throw it. * is capable of repeatedly stunning his opponents every few seconds, even more often with cooldown reduction from . Abuse this while chasing, ganking and escaping pursuers. * is another great backdoor ability as the bonus damage is applied to turrets. *Picking as your first ability can lead to a large amount of single target damage, combined with Attack Speed Runes, it is a very good way to get first blood. However, helps greatly, and so waiting until you are level 2 can give you better chances of a kill. *Keep in mind that will pop your enemy's but this will also prevent him/her from being revealed by your ultimate (you can still use though). Meaning that against a team with multiple Veils, you can use to pop their shields before a big teamfight. Be warned that fleeing low-health enemies will likely be guarded by their allies that remain invisible to your ultimate (and you will only know it after teleporting to kill them and be ganked yourself). Coordinate with your allies for the best time to use to ambush enemies. *Map awareness is key to proper use of . Look around the map carefully while farming or traveling for potential foes. * is relatively fragile (squishy) so make sure you keep your distance. *In a pinch, try to juke your enemy and then run into a bush. If successful, pop your ultimate and start teleporting away with . By the time the enemy realizes where you are you should be a safe distance away. Build usage *If using ability power build, you can unleash immense burst damage with your skill and , since it's passive makes your next physical attack deal an additional 100% of your ability power in damage. *Additionally, scales with AP. If this hits on the fourth stack with and it can deal a large burst combo for a little mana. * is an excellent item for if using an AP build. Every fourth attack will slow, due to , his will add a slow to his , and his will also slow, this will transform into a powerful Crowd Control Champion. If using an AD build, is more effective. * can be built either DPS or AP. DPS involves not leveling until absolutely necessary, while AP involves trying to max it first. Recommended builds Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8Ai_Aw-5fc Category:Champion strategies